mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Owl
Owl, is a secondary villain. Originally a pet helper to Creator, he went rogue and stole some of his weapons. After his accidental mutation he became one with the stolen weapons and would rely on his robotic suit made out of the stolen weapons. History 'Creation' Owl was created by Creator a few years before Noa turned 16. He was initially meant to be a pet helper who would assist Creator with managing his work and projects on the boats. Owl worked happily with Creator and was eventually assigned with his own floating vessel. There he could work on other projects that weren't high on Creator's list. One day due to troubled weather, Owl's vessel got separated from Creator's boat and he was unable to sail back. Ultimately, his vessel capsized and he fell from a waterfall, which caused a large explosion upon hitting the bottom. This explosion mutated Owl's body with the various weapons and parts of the vessel while also twisting his mind. Because of the heavy conditions Creator was unable to locate Owl and eventually settled on him having perished. Now viewing Creator as the one who caused all of this, he became an enemy of his and eventually became an ally to Dalon Doc and later ShadowLife. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Several Weapons: Owl possesses a power suit which is mutated from various weapons. These weapons include: an elemental type blaster, a plasma cannon, two energy rockets, two flight rockets and a giant rocket. Several Type Attacks: Because of these weapons, Owl is able to use several type attacks like: Fire, Electricity, Water, Heat, Grass, Plasma, and Steel. He can use a variety of moves such as Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Heat Wave, Solar Beam and Flash Cannon. Enhanced Strength: Owl's suit grants him enough physical strength that allows him to hold his own against opponents like Pharaoh and X1. Although he avoids physical confrontations most of the time, his large build and his great strength allows him to hold back his opponents rather easily. Enhanced Agility: Owl is also incredible agile and can go from one motion to another effortlessly and dodge attacks easily. His large but slender body build allows him to easily maneuver around attacks. Enhanced Speed/Flight: Owl's suit is equipped with thrusters which allows him to reach incredible speeds in air via propulsion. They also function as his legs which allows him to maintain his flight while he's walking and while he's in the air. Propulsion Force: Owl can use his thruster legs in combat by emitting the pressure of the propulsion as an offensive means to release powerful bursts. He can also use the propulsion to boost physical attacks such as punches and kicks. Skilled Martial Arts: Weirdly enough, Owl is skilled in martial arts. Using his battle suit he can fight and hold off several opponents. He can use various punches while emitting his elemental energies to damage his opponents. He can also use his thruster legs in combat to distract his opponents and damage them via the propulsion bursts. Enhanced Intelligence: Owl is incredible intelligent and possesses high cognitive functions such as information processing and memory capacity. Being created by Creator he was designed to help him with the creation of weapons. As such he has much knowledge about weapons and knows what Creator could do to certain weapons. Mental Suit Link: Thanks due to the mutation, Owl is mentally linked with his suit and can even operate it if he's disconnected from it or the suit is on a different location. Rocket Head Separating: Owl can separate his head, which is actually his normal body, from his battle suit. He can fly and easier sneak in location without getting noticed. He can also do this to escape certain locations. Signature Moves Owl's signature attack is: *'Bomb Torpedo': Owl fires the rocket bomb from his back to the opponent at incredible speed. When the bomb hits something it violently explodes. Weakness/Resistance Suit Dependence: Owl heavily relies on his weapon suit in normal as well as in combat situations. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Secondary Villains Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Items